Were she Belongs
by harleykiss
Summary: An old aunt that Sophia was close to left Sophia her house , property, and everything she owned. Sophia felt the town forgot about her already, and decided to stay there with her husband. How wrong she was.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Lake fanfiction.**

**I got this ideal from watching the trailer of Straw Dogs, and I figured it will be kinda interesting for Sophia to run from town when she was younger, and get married to a guy she met. **

**Summary : An old aunt that Sophia was close to left Sophia her house , property, and everything she owned. Sophia felt the town forgot about her already, and decided to stay there with her husband. How wrong she was. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo **

**Were she belongs**

**Chapter 1 **

"**Please Luke stop." Sophia cried. He didn't he just kept pounding into her mercilessly. **

**He growled on top of her . She kept clawing the ground, begging for him to stop. She never wanted to be forcefully mated by Luke. Then she felt a sudden pain on her neck where he inserted his teeth into the pulse of her neck. What surprised her even more she inserted her teeth in his neck also. He filled her insides with his semen. **

**Now she fully regretted ever fully changing today, and ever changing into a white wolf. Cause now she is claimed by the alpha male so the pack nor her father will help her. Her neck started to burn. So she grabbed her neck, and noticed Luke did the same. She watched as her teeth marks became a tattoo burning into his skin. She watched as Luke gave a big toothy grin. **

" **I guess now you fully belong to me, if that mating mark we both have has anything to say about it." Luke smiled at his mate. He was excited, because Sophia now belonged to him. His mate is finally his. They can finally be together, and show their love in public now. He felt so happy that he started howling. All his pack heard him and started howling with him to congratulate their alpha male, and alpha female. **

**Sophia slipped out of Lukes' tight grip, and left that same very night as her claiming as alpha female. ( Vivian is still alpha female, but Sophia is a white wolf, and claimed by the alpha male . Plus Vivian would gladly give up her position as alpha to her son and Sophia.) **

**xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**6 years later. Sophia is 23 Luke is 24**

" **president you have an appointment today at 3." Sophia said while watching her boss flirt with another female employee. **

" **they don't listen to me." **

" **they only listen to you." **

" **so they won't mind if I'm not there, plus father puts you in charge of the meetings, and everything else." Shane said waving her off. **

" **then prove to chairman that he is wrong." Sophia said, he just ignored her. She sighed and left to go to the meeting. When she got to the meeting everyone stood until she sat down. They all sat back down. **

**While everyone was explaining their ideals. She thought of how she started working in this multi- million dollar company. When she left her hometown. She only brought with her three thousand four hundred twenty- five and seventy- eight cents she saved from working at the dinner. Se didn't want to waste her money so she found a paper saying roommate wanted. She became fast friends with her roommate named Jessica. Jessica reminded her of Sarah her best friend in Wolf Lake. **

**Jessica was 22 while Sophia was 17. Jessica worked at a company as a secretary, and when one of the secretaries quit all of a sudden without notice. Jessica asked if I could fill in until they could find another secretary to take her place. I figured what the hell. It is probably for a few days until they find a replacement, and then I could go back job hunting. **

**I was dead wrong after I started working there they didn't want me to quit. A month after I started working there I went to all the meetings, and apparently befriended the chairman of the company. All though I don't exactly remember befriending him. **

**He promoted me to secretary for his son. The president of the company, but I did most of the work, and got paid the same amount as the president did. The employees made a habit calling me president. The chairman also started calling me president if it was about business , but when it was personal he usually called me Sophia. He was like a second father to me. I even went on family vacations with them. When someone wanted to know who I was he would introduce me as his daughter. He even made me start calling him father. **

**After the meeting I went straight home. When I turned 18 I moved out of the apartment I was sharing with Jessica. Now I live in a five star suite. That the chairman gave me for my 18nth birthday at one of the hotel casinos he owns on the top floor. **

" **I'm home." Sophia mumbled when she got in the door to her suite. **

" **welcome home honey." Rick called out." **

" **sorry I'm late." Sophia said looking guilty. **

" **that's fine, after all my wife is an important person." Rick said while heading back into the kitchen. **

" **mmmm stake my favorite." Sophia hummed. **

**Let me explain. I met Rick at a cafe that I went to. I was buying coffee, and he was walking by, and when I turned. I spilled coffee all over him. I know it sounds like a cliché meeting, but when we talked. He was just so different than the boys I grew around. **

**Hes shy, kind, caring, and obedient, not anything like the men that I'm use to. He is also a good elementary school teacher. I know he sounds like a total nerd, and look geekish. Okay he probably is, and he does look like a nerd. But that's not the point. He is a good man even though he is not handsome. **

**Although father doesn't like him. I still married him. It took Rick and i begging over and over again. Well I wasn't really begging. Rick did most of the begging. Father agreed, but only if I change wedding rings. So father got out his mothers ring, and gave it to Rick. Father took my 200 dollar wedding ring off, and threw it away. Rick put the one father gave him on my finger. **

**That same day father told us he added more details to the ring. The ring looked like three separate rings. The one in the middle had a big diamond on top, and smaller diamonds around the ring. While the two other rings were surrounded with small diamond. It was breathtaking and expensive. He claimed he didn't want his daughter wearing cheap jewelry. **

**Then again now she still doesn't wear anything cheap. They are all high class clothing. The shoes, and my diamonds. I like to wear diamonds. Jessica said that I'm obsessed with diamonds, and high heeled anything. **

" **how was your class today?" Sophia asked her husband. **

" **great." **

" **all the kids still think the opposite sex has cooties." Rick laughed. **

**And how was your da...?" Rick was about to ask his wife, but her i-phone went off. She excused herself from the table. He really hated that phone. He knows his wife is important, but sometimes he just wished she could be normal. He hated how she was more successful than he is, and that reason sometimes starts an argument between them. **

**He knew that phone call will probably take a long time. **

" **ding-dong." the door belle ranged. **

" **Hello Mr Devichio." The mailman said while handing them their mail. He lives in this big place that's not even his, nor a last name that is not even his. The last name is her fathers ( the chairman) that was one of the rules to marry her. He had to take their last name. **

**He saw a letter that caught his eyes. It was addressed to Sophia from Wolf Lake court house. Wheres Wolf Lake? He asked himself. It was to Sophia Donner. **

" **sorry that phone call took so long." Sophia said walking back into the room. **

" **here honey you got mail." Rick said handing her her letter that she got. He watched as his wife eyes widened it looked like in fear. I sat her down at the table and took the letter from her, because she was still shocked although I have no ideal why. I opened the letter and read. **

" **Hell Miss. Sophia Donner it is not my pleasure to inform you that your great aunt. Reba has just passed away. **

" **in her will she left you her possessions, land, house, and businesses. **

" **I have know Ideal when this message will reach you, because we don't know where you are living, but we wish that you would return home to visit your pack we will not force anything upon you. Luke swore he won't bother you about it." Rick read the letter. Did he just read pack, what are they animals? He watched as his wife eyes widen in sadness, and relief? **

" **how about we go visit there for this week?" Rick asked his wife. She tensed and started shaking her head. It took him a whole night but she finally agreed to go stay for five days. **

**Xoxoxo xoxoxo The next day **

" **father I already agreed to go with him." Sophia tried to explain to her father. **

" **the answer is no." James her father kept repeating. He loved his daughter, and he didn't want her out of his sight. He also disliked the man she married. He also didn't want her to go to a rundown town with no fancy places. She would probably even get dirty, and she couldn't survive without her designer outfits . There is probably not even a proper hospital there. WHAT IF SHE GETS HURT? Now he started to panic. As you can tell he is very overprotected about his daughter. **

" **she was my favorite aunt,and we where very close." Sophia pouted. He gave in. **

" **Fine only if you bring bug spray, a gun, call me everyday, answer whenever I call, and come on a week vacation with your brother and I." James explained to his daughter. He always gave into whatever his daughter wanted. **

" **deal." She smiled at her father. They talked for a little longer. **

**Sophia shut the office door behind her. **

" **did he agree to let you go?" Shane asked his sister. He hoped his father forbade it. His hope was lost when she nodded. He really did care for his sister, but he didn't like that husband of hers. He was just to wimpy, and poor. He wanted to string his neck for suggesting this. What if his sister gets hurt. If she does he will personally kill him. He doesn't even mind that she will be getting 75% of the shares, and full ownership of the other businesses. After all he wasn't cut out for business ,but art. He read the will, but she hasn't yet. Father is still thinking of away to tell her. **

" **have fun little sis." He said hugging her, and not saying she is not allowed to go like he wanted to say. She smiled and left. **

**When she got home her bags where already packed by her servants. They all knew what she liked, and how to pack them. **

**She kept on thinking if it was really going to be aright . The letter did say Luke swore he wouldn't bother her so that is one less problem to worry about. What she was worried about is how the pack is going to take her being married to a human. She sighed, and got on the plane. **

**Xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo **

" **Did you send the letter?" Luke asked. They were in church, and having a meeting. The whole pack was there. **

" **yes alpha I did." The lawyer wolf said. **

" **are you sure she will come?" Sean asked the lawyer. **

" **She will you will get your mate back, right Matt? " Vivian said. **

" **yes she will, she loved her aunt more than anything." **

" **I just hope the letter found her, after all we don't even know her location." Sheriff Donner sighed. He missed his daughter, and just wished she would just comeback home. The whole pack wanted her back home, and they all will do anything to keep her her. They tried everything to find her. This is their last chance. **

**Xoxoxo xoxo xoxo**

I hope you all liked my knew story. I'm just giving ideals. So I probably will not even finish this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Were She Belongs chapter 2**

**When they got off the plane. Sophia wanted to run back, and hop on the plane again, but instead she had her pride. She is not the same little girl anymore. She is a woman that has pride. **

" **honey can you get the bags?" She asked her husband. He obediently picked up their bags. Which were a lot, because she had five bags, and he has 2. She breathed into the fresh air. A red convertible pulled up in front of them, and handed her the keys. When her husband got done stuffing the vehicle. He tried to get the keys from her, but she snatched them out of his reach. As soon as they got in the vehicle she drove off fast. **

**They were zooming threw trees. She was smiling. He was holding tight trying not to scream He has never seen this side to his wife. He was frightened of this side. **

**Xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo **

**Every pack member stopped what they were doing, and froze. They each sniffed the air, and smiled. All of them gathered in town outside, and waited for their alpha female to come back home were she belongs . **

**xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo **

**A red convertible sped past them, and stopped in middle of the town. A woman got out with sunglasses. A ****black one**** Shoulder Rouched Mini Dress. Silver 6 inch heels. Her light brown hair with a red tent blowing from the wind.**** 14kt White/Yellow Gold 1/2-ct (H-J, I1-I2) Diamond Solitaire Pendant( I found on , and I thought it was cute.). 14k Gold 2ct Diamond Tennis Bracelet (K, SI1-SI2). Then she lifted her sunglasses up on top of her head, and everybody was shocked that it was Sophia. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled. **

" **Sarah." Sophia yelled while she ran up to hug her best friend. Both girls giggled, and squeezed each other while jumping up and down. **

" **I missed you so much Sophia." Sarah squealed. Sophia pulled back. **

" **I missed you to Sarah." Sophia said smiling. Sarah noticed a sparkle on Sophia ring finger. So she snatched it up, and looked at it. She was shocked, as was everyone else to see a big wedding ring on her ring finger. **

" **Sophia don't tell me you got." Sarah couldn't even finish her sentence, because Sheriff Donner snatched Sophia hand away, and grabbed hold of it. Staring at it. **

**Luke watched the whole thing. How dare she marry another when she belonged to him. He is going to kill whoever it is, and punish Sophia for running, and being touched by another. His wolf was growling inside saying take her, take her, and he kept repeating not yet, but soon. **

**Vivian watched her son expression. It never changed, but she knew what he was feeling, and she was going to give him free rome. To do whatever he wants to make sure Sophia stayed. **

" **why did you not tell me?" Sheriff Donner asked his daughter angry. **

" **Who did you marry?" Sheriff Donner asked grinding his teeth, before she could answer. A man wobbled out of the passenger door, and almost fell to the ground. Sophia jerked back her hand, and ran to the man. **

" **Honey, are you okay?" Sophia asked the man they figured to be her husband. Luke was ready to pounce, but he kept in control. **

" **you almost killed me." He gasped. Sophia giggled. **

" **why are you laughing?" He said annoyed. **

" **because I knew what I was doing, plus all my family drive like that." she giggled harder. Then stopped when she remembered her ride with Luke. She looked up toward him, and he smirked. she winced when she felt her mating mark burn.**

**Don't be afraid Sophia in the letter it said Luke swore he wouldn't bother me so he can't do anything to me, but why do I feel uneasy. Sophia kept repeating in her mind. Danmit I don't want to be here. I feel like I can't breath, and that I'm chained down. I just hope no one kills my husband. It would be a shame to loose such a obedient husband. That listens and does everything I say, unlike Luke .Also unlike Luke he is not an alpha male. Uggg why am I thinking about Luke. Ugg I hate this town I want to go back home where I'm safe. Ugg why did I let my husband talk me into this. I should of just listened to father. What she didn't know was that she broad casted her thoughts to the whole pack.**

**Xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo **

that was chapter 2, and sorry that it was a short chapter, but I think my chapters are going to get shorter, because I have writers block, and I'm lost


	3. Chapter 3

Ok every one chapter 3 is up. But I'm getting writers block on this story. So if any of you have some ideals send them to me.

**Chapter 3 **

**Her husband got up, and was heading to the crowd the closest to him. **

" **Hello my name is Rick Devichio." **

" **I'm Sophia Devichio husband." He was about to shake the sheriffs hand, but Sophia stepped right in front of his hand. **

" **Honey, you don't want to do that." Sophia warned her husband. When she saw her fathers eyes flash gold. **

" **why?" **

" **you don't want me to meet your family, and friends." **

" **Sophia I'm getting tired of this." **

" **I'm your husband someone should know that I'm your husband." **

" **after all you won't let me meet your other family, and friends." **

" **so why can't I meet these small town family, and friends." **

" **after all I'm not an embarrassment here." **

" **They all look poor just like I am, unlike you who is rich" **

" **so we should get along just fine." Rick argued with his wife. The pack was getting angry. How dare this human think he is higher than us, and did he just call us poor? What did he mean when he called Sophia rich? The pack had a lot of questions that they will get answered as soon as they get/ make Sophia talk. **

" **that is not it." **

" **it's just you were about to talk to my father, and he doesn't know that I married you." Rick was about to interrupt her, but she put her hand up to silence him. **

" **and he is not a very nice person, none of my family, and friends are." **

" **also are you starting this whole you have more money than I do argument?" **

" **if you are than stop right there, because I don't want to hear it." Sophia started walking away. **

" **Please Sophia forgive me." **

" **I didn't mean it, I love you." **

" **it's just I wish you were normal." **

" **so please forgive me, I will do anything, please Sophia." Rick begged his wife. The whole pack thought he was acting pathetic. **

" **fine, but you knew what I was like when you married me." **

" **we all gave you a choice, but you still wanted to marry me." **

" **so no more of this do you understand me?" Sophia gave a dangerous smile to her husband. **

" **yes." Rick said sounding defeated. **

" **good to see you again father." Sophia said to her father business like. **

**Sophia couldn't figure out what to do. Should she hug him, or shake his hand. If it was her younger self she would go up to hug him, but she has changed since then. She is not the same weak little girl that did everything he wanted. She is an independent woman now. What is she saying. She is still scared as hell of him. I think he is the most frightening man to make angry. he has never been angry with her so she doesn't really know what he would do to her, after all she is his daughter. So it shouldn't be that bad. Plus he is the one who wanted her to end up with a human male, and not Luke. **

**If Luke didn't forcefully mate her then she would have let him mate her. Plus he needs to learn his lesson. That she does not belong to him. That she is his equal. That he can not control her. She loved him, but he looked down on her like she was his property. Again she didn't notice she broad casted her thoughts to the pack.**

" **I missed you to Sophia." Sheriff Donner said while picking up his daughter and hugging her, afraid that she would leave him again. Sophia hugged her father back just as tight as he was hugging her. **

" **I missed you too dad." Sophia whispered softy in his ear. She felt like she wanted to cry right then and there, but she held back her emotions. She pulled back from his hug, and stared in her fathers eyes. **

" **I'm sorry father, for what I did." **

" **but I had to." Sophia told her father. Then a buzzing, and a song ruined the happy reunion. Sophia let go of her father, and pulled out her I phone. **

" **Hey Jessica." Sophia said when she put the phone to her ear. **

" **owwww don't squeal in my ear." Sophia said pulling the phone from her ear. **

**( Conversation with Sophia and Jessica. )**

" **Hey Sophia where are you at?" Jessica said on the phone.**

" **I just arrived in my home town." Sophia answered her. **

" **well come back ." **

" **I need you." **

" **we need you." **

" **fore the day that you have been gone." **

" **everyone is going crazy." **

" **you were the one who usually did all of the hard stuff." **

" **while the rest of our bosses only drink their coffee, and play with their mistresses." **

" **so please come back." Jessica wined. **

" **if I remember correctly." **

" **you are one of those mistresses." **

" **am I wrong?" Sophia asked. **

" **well at least I have fun with them." Jessica said. **

" **and what is that suppose to mean?" Sophia asked. **

" **you should just go ahead and divorce him." **

" **or better yet." **

" **go have a exciting, naughty affair with a hot sexy powerful dangerous man."**

"**with abs to die for ." Jessica moaned in the phone. **

" **trust me Jessica." **

" **if I wanted to have a hot sexy powerful dangerous man I could." **

" **but they would try to control me," **

" **and that is not something I will allow." **

" **and I wish all of you would stop telling me to hurry up and cheat on him" Sophia told Jessica. **

" **we all just think that he is not worthy for you." Jessica told Sophia. **

" **and why is that?" Sophia asked confused. **

" **look Jessica I don't believe in cheating." **

" **plus I was cheated on when I was younger." **

" **because I wouldn't have sex with him." **

" **so he decided to go have sex with a girl I despise." **

" **and he had the nerve to think that he could still have me." **

" **did you get back at him for what he did." Jessica asked. **

" **yep." **

" **I went out with another guy." **

" **that none of my family approved of." **

" **I kissed him." **

" **what happened?" Jessica asked. **

" **he was apparently stalking us the whole time, and I didn't notice." **

" **and let's just say it wasn't pretty." Sophia shivered when she remembered what the pack did to Scott for dating her. He had broken bones, and ribs. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. They would of killed him. They only let Scott to live . So that she remembers that she is not allowed to be touched by another male. Just hopes that they don't do anything to her new husband.**

**Her punishment was as soon as she changed. She was to be mated to Luke. She just hopes that they won't do anything to her husband. She shivered at that thought. **

" **ahh shit I have to go Sophia." **

" **I have to go fix the board meeting." **

" **bye I love you, and good luck." **

" **and while your there cheat, and have some fun." Jessica hanged up before Sophia could say anything. The pack heard the whole conversation. **

" **I hate that friend of your's." Rick said to his wife. **

" **I know, but don't worry she hates you to." Sophia told her husband. **

" **look father I would love to stick around and chat with ya'll." **

" **but I'm tired and I want to take a nap." **

" **so I will see all of you later." Sophia said while her husband and her were getting in the car. She waved bye, and she gassed on her gas petal. She was speeding past the town. **

**The whole pack watched as she left them, and they promised to them selves that they wouldn't let her leave them again. They would keep her there at all cost. They won't allow her to leave again. She belongs there as their alpha female, and the mate to their alpha male. **

**Sheriff. Donner watched as his daughter sped off away from them. He missed his daughter, and he was worried about what the pack will do to her. He was really worried about what Luke was going to do to Sophias husband, and if Luke does do anything. He would have to cover it up, because by the faces of the pack. All hell was about to break loose. **

**He never told Sophia what really happened to her mother. Sophia thinks her mother died in a car crash. The real truth is that she was killed by the pack, and they covered it up. He was suppose to be alpha male before he met Sophias mother, but Sophia is the alpha female, and mated to the alpha male. He wasn't mated to no member of the pack. Sophia Sophia is mated, and if anyone touches the mate of an alpha male or female it would be an automatic death. **

**Luke watched as his mate drove off with another male. That was not her mate. He was getting pissed now. How dare she touch another male, and be touched by another male. As soon as he gets his hands/ claws on her. He will show her who she belongs to, and that no one touched what is his. **

**She thinks they won't do anything to her husband. Then she is dead wrong. She knows the rules of the pack. She was taught them since she was born. She knows the traditions, and the rules. Ever since the elders of the pack found out she is to be the alpha female. They taught her everything since she was six. She knew more than he did. The elders kept it a secret. That they knew she was to be alpha. They only told the rest of the pack, Including his mom. When Sophia left. That they knew what she was destined to be. This time he will not give her a chance to leave. **

**Sophia didn't know it yet, but hell was migrating her way. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**Chapter 3 is finally up. I'm tired so it is probably going to be a while until I put up a new chapter. Why, oh why do I keep getting writers block? If any of you know a cure for it. Please, please tell me. **


End file.
